1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk device that optically records or reproduces video audio information and the like on or from a disk such as a DVD (digital versatile disk).
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk device that records or reproduces video audio information on or from a disk such as a DVD or the like has a frame having an inserting slot of the disk, a guide flap that is fixed near the inserting slot of this frame and guides the disk, a roller that applies a transfer force to the disk guided between the roller itself and this guide flap, a roller base that supports this roller, and a disk size selection lever for determining size of the disk. A disk contact part that abuts against the outer peripheral surface of the disk and supports the disk is arranged at a position facing a transfer path of the disk of each of the guide flap, the roller base, and the disk size selection lever. Each disk contact part of a conventional disk device has a face that abuts against a part of outer peripheral surface of the disk in a direction of thickness and in a direction of periphery. For example, refer to a patent 1.
[Patent 1] Japanese Examined Patent Publication Sho 62-27463 (P2, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2)
By the way, a bonded disk such as a DVD is made by bonding one disk plate having a label face to another disk plate, which is of the same shape and size as the former disk plate and has a recording face, with an adhesive material. For this reason, there is a case where the adhesive material applied between both of the disk plates oozes out of the outer peripheral surface of the bonded disk.
However, the conventional disk device has the above-mentioned construction. Then, if the disk contact part abuts against the outer peripheral surface of the bonded disk when the bonded disk is inserted into or ejected from the disk device, an operating load is increased by a friction produced between the contact surfaces by the adhesive material oozing out of the outer peripheral surface. Thus, there is presented a problem that the bonded disk cannot be smoothly inserted or ejected to incur malfunction in the worst case.